


Pretty little thing

by Archer2016



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer2016/pseuds/Archer2016
Summary: Bucky and Clint appreciate each other in the throes of passion.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Pretty little thing

"Fuck," Clint cried out in ecstasy. His eyes closed and his pretty red lips parted as pleasure wracked over him. His heart was beating quickly and he was out of breath.

A layer of sweat covering him but he couldn't care less about it dripping on his bed, he could change the sheets later anyways. All he could care about was the hot feeling of Bucky's thick cock in his ass, stretching him wide and hitting his prostate on every thrust forward.

His arms trembled from the exertion of holding his weight up on them and his head was dropped down. His hair was sticking up in places and wet from the front, sticking his blonde curls to his forehead.

Clint couldn't care less about everything going on in the world. The earth could be ending but he didn't want this amazing feeling of his lover shoved deep inside him, pleasuring himself as well as Clint as they made love to one another to ever end. The sweet and gentle push and pull, the alternating cold and warm hands rubbing down his stomach and turning nerve endings alight, the husky harsh voice whispering sweet words and praises to him. This was the greatest feeling ever.

His body was covered in bruises but those just justified that Clint was claimed, owned, and most importantly loved by Bucky. The man behind him shifted a little and a whimper that Clint will deny later when teased about fell from his red bitten lips and he shoved his body back, causing Bucky to grunt and tighten his grip on Clint's thin hips to keep him in place.

But it's not like Bucky was any better. His long hair was tied up but God did Clint make a mess out of it by tugging on some strands and loosening them out of the rubber band, leaving some of his hair falling down his face, sticking to his wet with sweat skin. His breathing wasn't any better than the man writhing under him, and his lips, sucking new bruises into the close and easily accesible golden skin, were bleeding from how hard he bit down on them.

Beautiful could never hold enough meaning to express just how amazing Clint Barton's actual beauty is. If he knew how, Bucky would definitely wax poetics about his lover but every time he came to express his feelings with words his mind stuttered and blanked. It wasn't enough. Nothing was ever enough for Bucky to show Clint exactly what he means to him. So instead, he settles with showing him most of the times and whispering the L word in his ear whenever he takes him or signing it against his skin when his hearing aids aren't in and he can't read his lips because of their position.

Clint babbles when he's getting his brains fucked out. Words spilling mindlessly and seemingly endlessly, most of which don't make sense, but what comes out is usually praises and love confessions and more embarrassingly cute things that Bucky fears telling Clint he does and the man stops doing from embarrassment. Bucky loves these moments when he can mark his lover up. In any way possible. Even if it is just a hand rubbing his lover's, it's still a mark and Bucky is always going to take advantage and mark him up.

He sees Clint's straining hands and decides to help him. He pulls out and hears a loud displeased and protesting whine from his lover.

"B-Bucky, please," Clint begs and pleads without much thought put into his words. He gasps and asks for Bucky to get back inside him and fuck him even more stupid. God if Bucky can deny this man anything.

He knows he's completely fucked when it comes to Clint Barton, but in all honesty he couldn't give a fuck. He loved his man and he would do anything in his power to ensure his happiness and satisfaction. He knows that Clint does the same. He knows that Clint owns him as much as he owns Clint and it feeds his already large possession kink.

He flips Clint onto his back, knocking all the breathe out of his lover's chest and grins madly at the dazed and hooded look in Clint's eyes, his pupils nearly black blown by lust. Forcing his instinct to just shove in and take him over and over down Bucky bends down to kiss his lover stupid and ends up blindly holding himself with his flesh and blood hand and guiding himself to Clint's red and abused hole as the archer spreads himself wider beneath him, then sinking inside his body in one slow thrust that tortures both of them.

Clint gasps air in and Bucky takes the chance to plunge his tongue into his mouth, licking behind the top layer of his teeth before reaching down to twist around Clint's pink tongue and kiss deeper. Clint keens and arches his body up to press more skin against Bucky's gorgeously sculpted body. His flesh and blood hand wraps around the small of his back and he dives into the kiss with new vigour and lust, fucking quick and deep into his lover.

Clint is constant motion thanks to the powerful push and pull of Bucky's hips against his thighs and ass and he loves it. His fingers tighten against Bucky's shoulders and he let's out all the most delicious noises, let's go completely and surrenders himself to Bucky.

Clint submitting himself to Bucky does things to the older man and he can't help cursing, his eyes blown over and the heat tightening quickly in his gut. He can feel it rushing and he's about to explode. His hips stutter, his breathing heavy like the pounding of his heart against his chest. His thrusts become erratic and more desperate and then he stills, his body pressed into Clint's, his hips completely flushed against his ass, and he's coming deep inside Clint.

The archer feels the fresh hot spurt inside him and he gasps at the feeling its spreads through him, the slight burning of lover's seed against his abused and overused channel walls. He shudders, his fingers tightening and relaxing on Bucky's shoulders as he pulls him even closer and spurting his own hot load between them. His hips shift back and forth, pushing and pulling himself on Bucky's softening and sensitive cock. The assassin groans but let's Clint come down from his high patiently and with a satisfied smile on his lips aimed down at his slowly calming lover.

Clint pants heavily, his chiseled torso raising and lowering with each quick short breath he takes, but his eyes are open and they are staring right back into his lover's eyes with the same lust and dazed look, only with some glossy eyes from being oversensetive at the moment, it was causing little tears to escape the corners of his eyes.

A pink tongue darts put of Clint's mouth to wet his bitten red lips and then he's grinning up at Bucky and feeling his heart swelling and tightening borderline painfully in his chest when Bucky returns it.

Carefully Bucky lifts one of his hands and swipes across the white mess Clint made on his stomach and then brings it up to his mouth. Without hesitation Clint opens his mouth and Bucky presses his fingers on Clint's tongue, swiping it across the wet and pink muscle. Clint moans obscenely and Bucky feels his already recovering dick twitch. It seemed that Clint also felt it because then he was hissing and pushing at Bucky's shoulders.

"M'fucked out, Buck. Lemme take a nap first and then we can go back to sexy fun times," Clint said, voice hoarse and rough and matching his completely wrecked look. Bucky smirked but pulled out of his lover. He pressed a kiss to Clint's hip. "Alright, but I can't really let you sleep in this filth. I'll change the sheets think you can get up, walk over to the bathroom, and start the bath?" Buky asked with a hint of teasing. Clint grinned, "I'd be really disappointed if I could," he countered and then smiled softly at his lover. Bucky couldn't resist the sudden need to grab Clint and kiss him breathless for that stupidly adorable smile.

He the proceeded to lift Clint up in his arms and walk him to the bathroom. He indulged in Clint's almost heavy weight against his body, the stickiness of their skin mixing and the closeness they were sharing. It was a short walk from the bedroom to the connected bathroom and Bucky almost didn't want to put Clint down but then he remembered that he would get to hold him again when they get into the tub together and set the archer on his feet.

Clint hissed as he straightened up. Feeling eyes on him he looked at Bukcy to see the man looking right at him with a smug smirk. He rolled his eyes but Bucky saw the affectionate smile on his face. Bucky ran the bath as well as stole a couple, or a lot, of kisses from Clint and then the two settled into the hot water together.

Bucky pulled Clint close to him, pressing his back to his chest and helping him bathe and wash the sweat from their not so long ago sexy fun times.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this would be it. Sorry for being gone so long. School is really hard this year.


End file.
